


Long Lost Love

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Very late, but this was a rushed imagine I wrote back when Joken became moots
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 3





	Long Lost Love

Josh's POV

HOW TO CALM DOWN?!

HELP??

I'M??

DYING??

WHY IS HE LIKE THAT?

WHY AM I AFFECTED?

HE SHOULD BE THE ONE SUFFERING!

SO WHY IS IT ME WHO CAN'T CALM MY SHIT?

WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

"Exactly how long do you plan on hiding in there, hm?" Asked a voice from the doorway.

I turned to see a smirking Sejun leaning against the frame.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Laying there and being the lazy ass you are won't help you get over your excitement over the very recent events, you know." I flipped him my middle finger and stayed in the same position.

"Fine. It's your loss." I heard his footsteps fade away and I sighed.

Why did I feel like this?

Why did my heart feel like it's about to jump out of my chest?

Why is this happening to me?

Why are you doing this to me, Ken Suson?

Why?

I felt another presence in my room and as I was about to greet them with my fist, I felt myself being manhandled by the said person.

"Does Stell know you're carrying someone besides him, Sej?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"I don't know. Should we ask?" My eyes flew open and sat before me was the cause of my dillema.

"K-Ken.." I struggled to get out of his arms but he kept his grip, pulling me closer by my waist.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What are you doing, Josh? Why are you trying to get away?" I gulped as I realized how close our faces were.

"U-um.. I just remembered, I promised Jah we'd play a one on one on Overwatch so.."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah.."

"That's the thing, Josh. He just left with Sejun and Stell. They're taking him out on a date." WHAT?!

"I know that look. They've been waiting for this moment, and honestly, so have I."

"Y-you have?"

He nodded, picking me up and standing, only to gently lay me down on the bed again.

"To have you all to myself." I moved back until my back had hit the headboard.

We were so close and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

So help me, I swear, I'll rip his clothes off of him.

WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING ERASE ERASE ERASE!!!!!

"You see, I've been miserable, Josh." He took one of my hands and pressed delicate kisses on each digit.

"Why?"

"Well, it took five years for the person I'm interested in to finally notice me." He took my other hand and did the same thing there, looking down at me while doing so.

"T-that long?" He hummed in response and began moving his kisses to my wrist and the entirety of my arm.

"My god, the misery I felt was so excruciating. It hurt that I couldn't hold his hand, or hug him and that I had to watch him from afar. It hurt that I couldn't do this.." he placed a finger on my chin and closed the gap between us, placing a delicate kiss on my lips.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my eyes slowly opened, only to see him smiling widely at me.

"He was an idiot, if I'm being brutally honest."

"He must've been a big one."

"He was. Considering his height. But, that's one of the things I love about him." His hand began to trail themselves down the rest of my body until they reached my waist.

"What hurts more, Josh, is that he had followed everyone else in the group but me. I always wondered why." My breath hitched as his fingers unbuckled my belt.

"He was an actual ignorant idiot." I panted, shutting my eyes.

"Hmm, he was. But I could never stop loving him." My eyes flew open again and this time, they were filled with tears.

"Why didn't you? You could've loved someone else."

"You know what they say about coming back to your first love, no matter how long you've been isolated from each other?" I nodded.

"That's how I feel about that idiot. No matter how much I try to fall in love with someone, or find women interesting , my mind always falls back to him.

"That idiot was the only thing that occupied my mind for the past five years. A day hasn't passed that I didn't think about him.

"You know, at one point, I actually just wanted to drag him into a room wherever we were and just show him how much I love him by the physical act of love.

"But I respect him, so I didn't do that. I waited. And just as I was about to give up, signs had begun appearing that I should not give up on him.

"That there was a chance that he actually loved me back. Even the fans agreed. They started doing things to push us closer to each other.

"But the idiot was blind to all of that. He never saw my, or the fans' tries to bring us closer. I stopped for a while but eventually, I came back again.

"I just couldn't stay away from him. And that was the last time I gave up. I vowed that I would keep fighting no matter what. Afterall, the management allowed Stell, Sejun and Justin, why wouldn't they allow me, right?

"Now, very recently, the fans have been posting so many things regarding an issue. They were complaining about how the idiot and I don't follow each other on our social media.

"That's when I realized, it was a way for me to finally confess. Granted, I used quite a violent meme to achieve it, but it happened." I was speechless.

Ken.

The guy I've been in love with before we could even be in the same group, was in love with me.

He's in love with me.

He's.. in love... with.. me..

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

KEN LOVES ME.

HOLY SH-

I tackled him into a hug that sent him on his back against the mattress.

He laughed, a hand holding onto my waist and the other on the back of my head.

"What was that for?" This time, I was the one who initiated the kiss.

I kissed him deeply, letting his mouth dominate mine as he sat up and pinned me against the headboard.

"I love you, you idiot." I said with a laugh as we broke away.

As the night went on, it was harder to untangle ourselves from each other.

Everytime we tried, one of us would eventually get riled up again and we'd be falling back into an ocean of utter bliss.

Although, it was quite hard to explain why I suddenly couldn't walk and why we both needed massages and wore turtlenecks.

Oops.


End file.
